Of Time and Romance
by Cirith of Slytherin
Summary: Hermione and friends are sent back in time along with others. What happens? Read and review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hope everyone enjoys my new fic!

---------------

Hermione Granger walked through King's Cross. It was a week before the start of term, but she had gotten an owl from Headmaster Dumbledore to be there. When she reached Platform 9 ¾, she saw her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. With them she saw Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, and two of his brothers: Fred and George. Unfortunately, they were currently in a fight with six Slytherins. Not just any Slytherins either. There was Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Milicent Bulstrode. Now, Hermione and the others hated all Slytherins, as all good Gryffindors should. But these six were the ones they hated the most. Thankfully, the fight was settled, and the rest of the trip to Hogwarts passed uneventfully. Soon they were in front of the school being greeted by Headmaster Dumbledore.

            "Welcome, welcome," Dumbledore said. "I am very pleased you could all make it. Now, to get right to business, the twelve of you have been selected for a unique opportunity. You will be able to go back in time twenty years and spend this year there. You will all be in the same houses you are now, and you will learn the same things you would if you were here. We already have your parents' permission; all that remains is for you to agree if you so wish. The purpose of this trip is to get to know new people, and see new sides of people you do know. What do you say?" All of the students voiced their wish to go. "Good, good. I will inform your professors and your parents. You leave tomorrow afternoon. Professors Snape, Lupin, and Black will accompany you. Also, Mr. Malfoy has requested to accompany you. You may go to your dormitories now. Gryffindors, your password is 'oddment', and Slytherins yours is 'galleon'. I will see you at dinner."

            With that, they all went to their dormitories. When the Gryffindors got to theirs, they immediately started talking about the trip. All agreed that it would be a wonderful opportunity. The only worries Fred and George had were about graduation that year, but they put them aside. Then just before everyone went to bed, Harry remembered something.

            "Hey! I just remembered! Twenty years ago my parents were in fifth year. I'll get to see them and talk to them. I'll finally know what they were like. Listening to stories about them is nice, but this will be great." After that, they all went to sleep.

            The next afternoon, the twelve students and four leaving adults gathered in the headmaster's office to receive final instructions.

            "Now, when you get there, my younger self will be expecting you. I sent him a letter telling him about you. He will introduce you to the staff and students at the Sorting Feast, and he will tell them all that you are visiting from the future. You will go through your year there as you would here. If you will take hold of this portkey here, you will be transported to the office of my younger self. Good luck to you all, and have a good year!" With that, the sixteen departing people took hold of the paperweight that was the portkey, and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, y'all. Here's the disclaimer, since I forgot it last chapter: I do not own these characters. There, I said it, and I'm not saying it again. Here's the next chapter of Of Time and Romance. Enjoy!

--------------

They had a slightly rough landing, but they all managed to stay on their feet.

            "Good day. I hope you are all alright." It was Dumbledore. But this Dumbledore was eighteen years younger than the one they had just said good-bye to. "Come. Let me introduce you to the staff." They met the staff and got settled in.

            A week passed. Finally it was time for the Sorting Ceremony. The visiting guests waited in a room to the side of the Great Hall until finally, the ceremony was over.

            "Good evening to all. Before we enjoy the feast, I have a few announcements. All students should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all. Also, we have a few visitors. They come from the Hogwarts that exists twenty years from now. They will be here for the entire school year, so please make them welcome. Some of them are the children of you current students, and all the adults visiting are in fifth year in this time. And now to introduce them. First, a fifth year Gryffindor, Harry Potter. Then, another fifth year Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley. Also a fifth year Gryffindor is Hermione Granger. A fourth year Gryffindor is Ginny Weasley. And we also have two seventh year Gryffindors, Fred and George Weasley, don't bother trying to tell them apart." As Dumbledore said their name, the students walked out of the little room. "That takes care of the Gryffindors, on to the Slytherins, all of whom are in fifth year. First is Draco Malfoy, then Vincent Crabbe, followed by Gregory Goyle. Then we have Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and finally Millicent Bulstrode. That's all of the students. As for the adults, I shall introduce them by first and last name as well as the class they teach in their time. First is Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Sirius Black. Then the Muggle Studies professor Remus Lupin. After him is Potions Master and professor Severus Snape, who is also the Head of House for Slytherin. And the final adult is not a teacher, but requested to come along, and so here is Lucius Malfoy. I trust you will make them all welcome, and now, if the students will go to their House tables, the adults can join me up here and we can all eat."

            So all the new students went to their House tables and sat down. Harry happened to sit right across from his father, who looked like he would faint.

            "Potter? Son?" asked James, barely able to make a sentence.

            Harry grinned. "Hi, Dad." James fainted.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Here finally is chapter three. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked over, and then shook her head. "Great Harry, just great. You've made your dad faint within two seconds of meeting him. Nice work."

            "I didn't mean to make him faint," Harry protested. Hermione just rolled her eyes. James sat up again groaning. Harry looked over at Ron and saw him staring down at the table.

            "Is the table more interesting than the food?" Harry asked him.

            "Now we have to put up with even _more_ Snape and both Malfoys. I'm gonna hate this year."

            "Hate it? You mean you're not going to pull a prank or fifteen on them? You can, you know. In this time they're all students. Plus you just happen to be sitting next to the best pranksters in Hogwarts." Surprisingly, it was Hermione suggesting this. All her classmates from her time were staring at her openmouthed for suggesting possibly getting in trouble. "What?"

            "Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione?" asked Fred. Hermione reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

            "What was what for?' asked Hermione innocently. Fred just opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to put a single word together. Hermione continued talking. "Well, what are we going to do to them?"

            Everyone fell silent, thinking of what they could do to the Slytherins. Or at least, they were silent until the adult versions of Sirius and Remus walked up.

            "Well, you all seem very quiet," Remus observed.

            "We're trying to come up with good pranks for the Slytherins," answered Hermione.

            "Hermione Granger thinking up pranks? I never thought the day would come. Need some help?" All this came from Sirius.

            "Sure. Have a seat," said Hermione. So the two sat down and started to think. Soon a wide smile spread over adult Sirius's face.

            "I've got it. At least the first one," he said. "We turn all the robes of the two Malfoys and Snape into pretty pink tutus with gold lace trim. We make the spell last, hmmm, about a week or so. What do you guys think?"

            "It's perfect!" declared James.

            "It looks like my pranking skills don't diminish in the future, " said young Sirius. By now everyone present had a big smile on their faces. They worked out the details, and decided that young Sirius, James, and Fred would sneak to the Slytherin dormitories under the invisibility cloak at eleven thirty that night and perform the spell. Dinner soon ended and everyone went to the common room, waiting for eleven thirty to come.

            When the time came, all the people who knew about the prank were still up, no one else. They wished the leaving ones good luck and waited for them to return. They did at ten minutes past midnight, and they all went to bed to await the morning.

Well, what do ya think?


	4. AN

Hey every one, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had a bad case of writer's block, and then I have school taking up a lot of time. I promise I will try to update all of my stories sometime soon. Thanks to all my readers and the wonderful people who reviewed. New chapters coming soon.

                                                                 ~Cirith of Slytherin


	5. Chapter 4

I have finally updated. Check out my new stories too.

*********************

The next morning, Lucius, Draco, and Severus were absent from the beginning of breakfast, making Snape and Malfoy give suspicious looks to the innocently eating Gryffindors. The absence was soon explained as the three Slytherins could no longer refuse their stomachs and walked in with their pink tutus, keeping their heads down. The Great Hall erupted with laughter, especially the Gryffindor table. Even the Head Table was enveloped in laughter, well, except Snape and Malfoy.

            When everyone calmed down a bit, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "Everyone, I would like to say something. I would just like to say that your classes, the ones that are taught by a professor from the future that is, will be taught by both your normal teacher and the visiting ones. After all, we wouldn't want them to get bored, now would we?"

            "Why not?" asked Hermione aloud. Sirius responded by throwing an apple at her head from his seat at the Head Table. She dodged it and faked shock. "Why Sirius! Don't you love me anymore?" She added a few fake sniffles both for effect and to stop her from laughing.

            "Of course I still love you, my dear Hermione."

            "Prove it."

            He stood up. "I, Sirius Orion Black, do now proclaim my love to one Hermione Lynn Granger forever." He bowed and magically sent a bouquet of roses, which he knew were her favorites, to her table directly in front of her. But he wasn't done yet. Coming down to stand beside her chair, he dropped to his knees, took one of her hands in one of his, and looked up at her with eyes full of mirth. "Can you ever forgive me, my love?" he asked. He kissed the back of her hand for effect. 

That did it for Hermione. She let loose the laughter she had been holding in, barely managing an, "of course, dear one," before dropping back into laughter. Sirius joined her, and so did everyone else nearby. But someone did not enjoy this display.

"Oh, how touching. I think I feel a tear coming on. No, wasn't one." It was Draco, of course. Everyone stopped laughing to glare at the blonde Slytherin sneering at them.

"Shut up, ferret," Hermione said.

"What are you going to do about it, Mudblood?" 

Immediately Hermione had to hold on to Harry and Ron to stop them from pounding the younger Malfoy into the floor. "He's just a Malfoy, guys, he isn't worth it," she tried to tell them. But in all this she had forgotten Sirius, who had changed into his dog form and was now attacking Draco viciously. He soon changed back into his human form, punctuating his threatening words with punches. Hermione finally calmed the boys down long enough to go and drag Sirius off the ferret. It was hard because he was stronger than her and _really_ wanted to kill him, but she finally got him back to the Gryffindor table. "Sirius, sit down and for goodness sake, calm down." Finally he calmed down somewhat and sat. "What are you lot looking at? Go back to your meals." The Great Hall returned to normal, with many glances at their new professor. Some of them were wondering what their classes with him would be like, but most just decided both not to get him angry and not to mess with Hermione because he would get angry and so would the other boys with her. For a single morning, it was interesting to say the least.

*****************************

Review.


End file.
